


Whatever You Wish

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny had a long day at work. Raiden is there to help him unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> takes place before the events of mkx   
> its 4 am, this is gay, pls enjoy

It had been a long day. Johnny stretched, felt his back crack, and winced. Although he would never admit it, he wasn’t nearly as young as he used to be. Johnny unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped inside, tossing his coat over the back of the couch. 

“Hey Cass, I’m home!” he yawned, cracking his knuckles. When there was no response, he called again. At the sound of footsteps, Johnny immediately turned, readying his fists. Instead of a potential attacker, however, there stood Raiden, hat and cap removed, hair flowing freely, leaning against the doorframe. Johnny was relieved, but there were more pressing matters at hand. “Where’s Cassie?” he asked the god.

“Jacqueline Briggs picked her up not long before you arrived. She stated that they had previously made arrangements?” Raiden’s head tilted slightly to one side. Johnny breathed a sigh of relief. “You seem tense,” the god stated, taking a step towards Johnny, “What happened?”

Johnny, although usually quick to complain, had lately found himself strangely calmed by Raiden’s presence. It helped that he had had a hand in raising Cassie over the past several years, which meant that he was around often. The tall god was slowly moving closer, a slightly confused look on his face. 

“Johnny Cage, are you alright?” Raiden whispered, placing a hand on Johnny’s shoulder, which caused him to jump. Johnny was ashamed to realize that he had been staring at Raiden, but it explained why the god looked so confused. “Are you ill?” Raiden asked.

“No way, Raidude, just tired, y’know?” Johnny scratched the back of his neck, realizing that no, Raiden probably didn’t know. To his surprise, however, Raiden nodded his agreement, patting Johnny’s shoulder slightly. The god looked somewhat stiff and uncomfortable, but… was that a blush Johnny could see spreading across Raiden’s face? A self-satisfied smirk found its way onto Johnny’s face, and he reached up to his shoulder, placing his hand over Raiden’s. Johnny watched as the god’s eyes widened in surprise, an annoyingly light, feathery feeling in his gut. 

“Tired indeed.” Raiden muttered, pulling in even closer to wrap his free arm around Johnny’s waist. Johnny gasped slightly, taking a step backwards towards the couch, pulling Raiden with him. Not for the first time, Johnny marvelled at Raiden’s height. The top of Johnny’s head just barely touched Raiden’s chin if he rested against the god’s chest. Speaking of which, Johnny was currently resting his head against the god’s chest, content for the moment to simply listen to him breathe. The two stood there, comfortably holding eachother. 

Johnny furrowed his brows, finally considering the situation. Did he actually have feelings for Raiden, or was this a spur of the moment thing brought on by fatigue? Was it a dream? In which case, why was he dreaming about cuddling Raiden, of all people, not a hot chick or-

“Johnny Cage,” he heard Raiden whisper, “You’re falling asleep. Would you prefer that we move to your couch?” Johnny snapped upright, rubbing his eyes. 

“Uh… Yeah. Yeah, that would be nice.” Raiden pulled away to allow Johnny to sit down. Once Johnny was comfortable, Raiden positioned himself next to the smaller man, carefully wrapping an arm around Johnny’s shoulders. Johnny reached for Raiden’s free hand, holding it in his lap and leaning his head on the god’s chest. After a slight hesitation, Raiden leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the man’s forehead. Johnny closed his eyes. If this was a dream, he decided, it was certainly one that he didn’t want to wake up from.

//--//

At 6:30 am the next day, an alarm clock rang out the time. Or it would have, if Johnny hadn’t silenced it the night before, knowing that he would get some well deserved beauty sleep that day. Sometime during the night, he and Raiden had moved to Johnny’s bed, where Raiden, who didn’t need to sleep, was content to lay with his arms wrapped around Johnny while he slept. Johnny awoke around noon, yawning and stretching his arms, nearly hitting Raiden in the face in the process.

“Shit, sorry!” he mumbled, pulling his hands back.

“It is fine, Johnny Cage.” Raiden was quick to reassure him.

“Y’know you can call me Johnny, Raiden. Right?” the actor cocked an eyebrow at the god, turning onto his side to look directly into Raiden’s eyes.

“Of course, Johnny.” the god nodded, placing a hand on Johnny’s shoulder, “Did you sleep well?” he inquired.

“I slept great, Raidude,” Johnny chuckled, “How about you?” he joked, glad to see Raiden crack a small smile. Johnny reached out to run his fingers through Raiden’s long hair, grinning slightly when the god closed his eyes, and leaned in to tentatively press his lips against Raiden’s. The god tensed at the contact for a fraction of a second, but quickly relaxed, smiling a little against Johnny’s lips. The tame kiss quickly broke, but the two remained with their foreheads pressed gently together, eyes closed.

“What does this mean, Raiden?” Johnny carefully asked, breaking the silence.

“Whatever you wish it to mean.” Raiden opened his eyes, staring almost lovingly at Johnny.

“I wish that we could do this again.” Johnny grinned at how cheesy he sounded, but all doubts were erased when Raiden moved in for another kiss. And, sharing a lazy kiss with Raiden, Johnny realized that the ache and exhaustion of a long day at work was the last thing on his mind.


End file.
